my_summer_carfandomcom-20200223-history
Inspection receipt
|use = Checking inspection results }}The inspection receipt is a piece of paper that appears on the inspection shop counter after Lindell has inspected the player's Satsuma. It lists any possible problems found during the inspection process, and gets stamped with either a (failed) if problems were found and/or forbidden parts were installed, or a (accepted) if the car passed the inspection. Any issues with the car during inspection will be marked with an X in a checkbox next to the corresponding text field. The language of the form can be switched to English by clicking on the Union Jack at the top-right corner of the receipt. A list of parts that can, cannot, or must be installed in order to pass the inspection can be found here. Possible car issues A. Brakes #'Service brake' - Incorrectly installed brake lining / brake fluid leak (broken check?) #'Parking brake' - Handbrake not fully bolted B. Lights and acces. #'Driving light front left' - Left headlight not fully bolted or lacks wiring or battery is too empty #'Driving light front right' - Right headlight not fully bolted or lacks wiring or battery is too empty #'Driving light rear left' - Left rear light not installed or lacks wiring or battery is too empty #'Driving light rear right' - Right rear light not installed or lacks wiring or battery is too empty #'Warning triangle' - Warning triangle not present inside the car C. Chassis and steering #'Suspension arm rear left' - Left trail arm not fully bolted #'Suspension arm rear right' - Right trail arm not fully bolted #'Shocks rear left' - Left shock absorber not fully bolted or coil spring not installed or non-stock parts used #'Shocks rear right' - Right shock absorber not fully bolted or coil spring not installed or non-stock parts used #'Suspension arm front left' - Left wishbone not fully bolted #'Suspension arm front right' - Right wishbone not fully bolted #'Shocks front left' - Left strut not fully bolted or non-stock part used #'Shocks front right' - Right strut not fully bolted or non-stock part used #'Tie rod left' - Left steering rod not fully bolted #'Tie rod right' - Right steering rod not fully bolted #'Steering axle' - Steering rack not fully bolted #'Steering column' - Steering column not fully bolted #'Fuel lining' - Incorrectly installed Fuel pump (broken check?) #'Fuel tank' - Fuel tank not fully bolted #'Exhaust system' - Exhaust muffler or exhaust pipe not installed, or non-stock parts used #'Chassis' - Subframe not fully bolted #'Tires' - Wheels not installed or are something other than Standard or Gommer Gobra #'Body' - Bootlid, hood, bumpers, doors, or fenders not installed or non-stock parts used D. Drive systems #'Windshield' - Broken windshield #'Drivers seat' - Driver seat not fully bolted #'Front tire align' - Front wheels misaligned more than one tick #'Speedometer' - Dashboard meters not installed or missing wiring or battery too empty #'Transmission' - Gear linkage not fully bolted #'Steering wheel' - Steering wheel not fully bolted